


Milestones

by afteriwake



Series: Just A Little Bit [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This relationship with Amy is the first real relationship Sherlock has had, considering he did not consider any of the indiscretions of his youth to be actual relationships. Even so, one of the flings lasted longer than others, off and on, and as he approaches an actual milestone with Amy he feels the need to give her a special gift to commemorate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> And here's another answer to an **imagineyourotp** prompt (this one being "Imagine your OTP baking cookies together for the holidays and Person A starts yelling at Person B when they eat a whole handful of the finished product just to ‘make sure they're edible.’"). I kind of veered away from the prompt fairly early, but it is answered.

As Christmas neared he began to worry slightly. On December 17th he and Amy would have been together for five months, and while it was not a significant anniversary to her it was significant to him. He had had flings when he was younger, never serious enough to really be called relationships, when he was abusing drugs. One had more meaning than the others. He had formed an attachment, but was used and thrown away for someone better. After he got his heart broken he decided that it was best for him to sober up and shelve all emotions and focus on things that were not as messy and easily broken, the things that would make him the best. The fling that had lasted the longest, the one that had resulted in his decision to turn himself into a human robot, had lasted four and a half months, off and on. This relationship with Amy would be his first real relationship and the longest time ever spent with the same woman.

He wondered if he should tell her. She had opened up about some of her relationships, though not as much about her marriage, and he saw that she had been treated poorly by many of the men before and after her husband. From what he gathered of her marriage it had just imploded as they both fell out of love with each other. The loss of their child and the news Amy could no longer bear children had probably not helped matters much. Still, their own relationship seemed to be quite strong, and he had to hope that they would make it to that milestone for him, and then beyond that. He liked what they had very much.

As the day approached he noticed she was getting very into the holiday spirit. She and John had talked animatedly about decorations and presents and a party, and while he generally ignored it most of the time he found their suggestion of a party to not be particularly loathsome. It couldn't possibly go any worse than the last one had. And so on his five month anniversary he was watching Amelia bake batch after batch of biscuits for the party that evening.

“There is no possible way everyone can eat this many biscuits,” Sherlock said, swiping another one and taking a bite. He had taken four or five of them from every batch, and he knew by the time the party rolled around he would be very tired of biscuits. But right now he was getting them while they were warm and that was always the way he had enjoyed them when he decided to indulge his sweet tooth.

Amy turned and then looked at the biscuits that were on the counter, and the biscuit in his hand. She glared at him. “Sherlock Holmes, stop eating all the biscuits!” she said exasperatedly.

“But I want to make sure they're edible,” he said.

She rolled her eyes. “All the rest of the time John and I try and get you to eat you fight us every inch of the way, but when I make biscuits for a whole group of people _then_ you decide to start eating.”

“At least I'm eating,” he pointed out.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, just under her glasses. “I suppose I should be thankful for that. But no more, all right? Considering how many you've eaten I think by now we've established I really can make edible biscuits.”

“I suppose,” he said, taking another bite of the chocolate chip biscuit he had picked up.

“I never would have pegged you as somebody with a sweet tooth,” she said, going back to the sugar biscuits she was decorating with frosting in a bag.

“It's only for biscuits,” he said.

“I may make a batch of biscuits for you as a Christmas gift,” she said with a slight smile.

“I'll probably be sick to death of biscuits by then.”

“Well, it's a good thing I got you some other presents,” she said. “They're all wrapped up and waiting at home for me to bring over on Christmas Day. I need to remember to bring something for Mrs. Hudson since she invited me. And John's presents, of course.”

“I have presents for you as well,” he said before taking a third bite. “I have one I would like to give you today, actually.”

She turned and gave him a quizzical look. “But it's not Christmas yet,” she said.

“Humor me,” he said before he finished off his biscuit.

“All right. Go ahead and get it. If you wait much longer John's going to be here and he'll wonder why I'm getting a gift today.” She went back to decorating the biscuits and he turned to go towards his room. The other gifts would keep until Christmas Day, but this one was special. He brought it back to the kitchen and waited for a moment for her to finish what she was doing. When she looked at him he handed her the gift. She pulled the ribbon off, and then the paper. Then she opened the box and her eyes got wide. “Oh my God,” she said quietly.

“There's a meaning behind this gift,” he said quietly, watching as she pulled the necklace out of the box. Then he nodded to it. “May I?”

“Sure,” she said.

“My father knew within one month that my mother was going to be the woman he settled down with,” he said, coming over to her. “He bought her a necklace and matching bracelet for their two month anniversary. They were the type of couple that celebrated every anniversary they could think of, not just their yearly ones.” He took the necklace from her and unclasped it as she swept her hair back. “When we started dating my mother gave me the necklace for you. She said I should give it to you when it became apparent that we were quite serious. Today will be five months, which is two weeks longer than the on and off fling where I got my heart broken.”

“I don't know what to say,” she said as he put the necklace around her neck and clasped it shut. He pressed a kiss to her neck before he moved away and let her hair fall back. “It's a beautiful necklace.”

“I could have waited, but I felt now was appropriate,” he said. “I hope it's not too forward?”

“No. That's actually quite a lovely story,” she said with a smile. “Before Rory I didn't really have long relationships. Not so much after him, either.” Then she nodded towards her purse. “I figured that it might be nice to give you a gift today, too. I just kind of forgot it was an anniversary for us. This was just a general Christmas gift.”

He went over to her purse and opened it, spotting the wrapped gift immediately. “You didn't bring one for John today?”

“Nope. He gets his on Christmas.” She went back to decorating the biscuits. “Go ahead and open it.”

He peeled off the paper and saw it was a watch box. He opened it and saw a very expensive mens watch inside. “Amelia...”

“Yours broke a few weeks ago and you haven't gotten a new one,” she said with a slight shrug. “I have money, and I decided to get you something nice that runs really well, so hopefully you don't need to replace it any time soon.”

“This is worth more than any of the gifts I got you,” he said with a frown.

“It's not worth more than this necklace,” she said, setting down the frosting bag and coming over to him. “That's worth more to me than any gift I could have bought. The sentimental value alone makes it priceless.” She took the watch from him and took it out of the case. She lifted his arm up and then slipped the watch on his wrist. “I just wanted to do something nice for you. Your other gifts aren't nearly as extravagant.”

“Thank you very much,” he said, looking at the watch. Then he looked at her. “I quite appreciate it.”

“Show me later, after the guests go home,” she said with a smile. “I certainly plan on showing you how much I enjoy this necklace.”

He reached over for her and pulled her in for a kiss. He might have intended it to be light but she deepened it after a moment. As he kissed her he knew he hadn't scared her off with the story behind the necklace, and that meant she might stick around for some time yet. That pleased him more than she would ever know. She pulled away and gave him one last smile before going back to the biscuits. “You told me when we went on our first date you'd never been on one before,” she said.

“I hadn't. The majority of relationships I've had, if they could even be called that, involved drug use and sex. Those were during the dark days of my youth. I usually just refer to them as flings because there was no real commitment in them.” He saw her look up. “I always used protection and I never shared needles. I still get tested every six months, though. Just in case.”

“That's good to know,” she said with a nod. “Why did you stop?”

“The on and off fling...I developed feelings for her. I wanted to quit the drugs, straighten my life out, have a future with her. I put my heart on the line. She rebuffed me and chose the drugs and other men over me. Flaunted them in front of me. She was quite cruel about it. So I walked away from my so-called friends, let my brother force me into rehab and straightened my life out. Until I met John I thought that alone was better. Alone would keep me safe.”

“And now?” she asked quietly.

“Now I am very happy I am not alone. I have friends I care for greatly, and I have you. This really is the first relationship I have been in. It may have started as a fling but it is growing into something more, and I like that.”

“I like it too,” she said with a wide grin. She went back to work on the biscuits a moment later. “So I'm your first girlfriend, right?”

“Yes,” he said with a nod.

“When do I get to meet your mum and dad?” she asked.

“My father is dead, but my mother lives here in London,” he replied. “She's been eager to meet you for quite some time. Maybe I can arrange something for Christmas Eve?”

“That would work. Then I can just come back here and stay the night and be here to open gifts in the morning.”

“You are not worried about meeting her?”

She looked up again. “Honestly? No. I think she'll be curious about me, but I hope she'll like me. _You_ like me, and I'm sure you've told her good things about me, right?” He nodded. “Then I have no reason to be worried. Especially if she sees me wearing the necklace. You wouldn't have given that to just anyone.”

“No, I wouldn't have,” he said with a grin.

“See? That's in my favor. I'll just bring a change of clothes for Christmas and something to sleep in and the gifts before we go see your mum.”

He was quiet for a moment. “You could bring more than just that,” he said slowly. “You stay here often enough that I could give you some space in the dresser and closet.”

“Really?” she asked.

“Yes. Then you would not need to leave so early in the morning when you stay over, or wear clothing for two days in a row.”

She appeared to think it over and then nodded. “All right. I'll bring over some more clothing on Christmas Eve. And even though we aren't at my place much, if you want to do the same you can.”

“I just might,” he said with a nod.

“Now that that's settled, come over here. You ate a few of these that weren't frosted. You might as well eat one that's decorated.” She grinned at him and held up a Santa shaped biscuit with a red frosting hat and white frosting beard with two chocolate candies for eyes. “But only one. Just to make sure it's edible.”

He grinned back. “I can handle just one,” he said as he came over to her. He took the biscuit and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking a bite. He felt better about things now, and that would always be a good thing for him. He hadn't scared her off and for that he was grateful.


End file.
